


I'm Going Down

by orphan_account



Series: Songfics [4]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Songfic, emezie, hot hot not smut, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( https://www.youtube.com/watch/?v=IRIwA88Ivrc#Queenfish )<br/>(lmao i lied about the next being wildest dreams)</p><p>Siren!Reader and Human!Arin fic! (im so original)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Going Down

You and Arin often met up at the beach, and talked for hours, in nothing in particular. One day, you were talking, right before dusk, and the conversation topic switched to songs. You looked up at him, and his eyes brightened.

"Oh! (Y/N)! I wrote a song for you! Wanna hear?" he asked, excited. You had no choice but to accept, your curiosity getting the better of you. You knew if you sang along, you'd kill him, so you had to kind of ignore it, but you didn't want to really ignore it because, c'mon, Arin's your boyfriend. You can't ignore him!

Arin strummed on his guitar, which appeared out of nowhere(not really, you just didn't notice it), and began to sing. His singing wasn't the best, and you wanted to be a background vocal to smooth it out, but as soon as you opened your mouth you shut it and smiled at him. You can't kill your boyfriend.

"I'm diving, I'm falling, I'm trippin' like Jack, I'm going for the sunken treasure, and I'm never coming back," Arin said, looking down at the guitar.

"I got the deep blue sea below me, and the devil up above, and somewhere in between, I think I fell in love," Arin said, lowering his volume and looking at you. You blushed and hid under the water, your eyes the only thing visible.

"You see, I've never loved another, I'll never love above her," he sang, his voice rising. Your heart was swelling, and you did flips underwater.

"I've never seen Australia, but I think I'm going under, down under, sinking in the fantasy, I'm going down, so if you see me drowning hold my nose and let me drown," he sang. You popped out of the water with a splash and got as close to him as you could without leaving the water and grabbed at his hand. He held yours for a moment before letting go to sing.

"I'm going down, down. Jump around to the sound." Arin giggled at you when you splashed your tail, splashing water onto him.

"You see, I'm looking for the Queen Fish, maybe you have seen her," Arin sang, winking at you. You blushed.

"She always steals the scene with a body that's obscener than the cutest of the cuties, flowing grace and beauty, from the brain to the booty, the darling of the sea." You smiled and you wanted to hug him, but getting out of the water could kill you so you decided not to.

"Now, I know I'm not the only fisherman who's ever tried to lure the Lady Queen Fish, and keep her fancy by his side," Arin said. You nodded along to the beat of his tapping foot, thinking of your past boyfriends. Some of them died. Some didn't.

Eh. Whatever. Now you have Arin.

"But how I think about her all the time, it's tearing me apart! And so, today the hunt begins: I'm off to capture Ladiy's heart." Arin stared at you, and you made a heart shape with your almost-webbed fingers.

"Because, I've never loved another, I'll never love above her!" You smiled at him.

"I've never seen Australia, but I think I'm going under down under, I wonder why she wouldn't want to be, with the one who loves her harder than the Great Coral Reef..," Arin messed up a chord, and his face got red. You laughed a bit.

"I'm going down, to the bottom of the sea, it's sea of love, come dive with me." Arin regained his confidence and you did more underwater flips.

"And, if I never, ever, ever leave this sea, the water's warm, it's fine with me," Arin sang as you splashed more water on him. It looked as if he was rained on, but only him and it was just a light sprinkle.

"Thar she blows, oh my lady approaches, swimming swimmingly and making me lose composure." Arin sang, wiggling his brows at you. You swam around, laughing.

"Caught unawares, man, I'm so unprepared, damn, I could drop anchor with the weight of her stares, but..." Arin's face went red again. He was obviously embarrassed.

"W-what are the chances that my honesty entrances and enhances my advances with the threat of romance, or..," Arin stuttered the first word, and you giggled again.

"Maybe perhaps that when she knows just what my stance is and exactly what my plan is, she'll go swimming away into the arms of another handsome underwater lover?" You remembered one of your underwater exes, and you laughed. He was extremely handsome, but he only used you for your voice.

"It seems that many fishermen have knocked upon her door and, it seems that many sea men have crashed upon her shores. Allow me to recap for those at home keeping score," Arin sang, and took a deep breath.

"We got the sea men from the east, the sea men from the west, sea men from Australia, Thailand, and Budapest, we got the sea men from Iran, Siam, Sudan, and Pakistan, sea men from Bulgaria, Paris, and yeah, Japan," Arin sang in one, long breath. He then breathed really heavily for a moment, making you laugh.

"But, still, I've never loved another, I'll never love above her," he said, making seductive faces 

"She takes away my oxygen, I think I'm going under," he sang, smiling. You flicked water at him, and he giggled a bit.

"Torn asunder, what a blunder, in all the seven seas.., you'll never find nobody better than me!" Arin yelled. You smiled at him, clapping your hands to the beat of his foot tapping.

"I'm going down, to the bottom of the sea, the fantasea of love, come dive with me!" Arin sang, looking at his guitar. You watched it too.

"And, if I never, ever, ever leave this sea, the water's warm, it's fine with me," he quieted down, and smiled at you.

"I'm going down, to the bottom of the sea, the fantasy of love, come dive with me!" he smiled at you, and you smiled back. This song was repetitive, but catchy.

"And, yes, I know there are other fish in the sea, she'll always be, a queen to me," he said. You made a heart with your hands again and blew a kiss to him.

"I'm going down, to the bottom of the sea, the fantasea of love, come dive with me," he sang. You remembered when you had once gone swimming together and Arin almost drowned.

"And, though she'll never find another catch like me, it doesn't matter," he sang, missing a note and going higher than you liked, but you loved it.

"She's blind to me," he finished, holding out a chord a tad bit longer than you preferred. You smiled and clapped, whistling.

"Hey, I wrote that before.., before we started dating. I... I forgot that.., 'those' parts were all, 'I want her to be my girlfriend waaah I'm Arin I'm a poopy head,' so sorry," Arin ranted. But you just laughed.

"I know, I know. I love you," you said.

"Thanks, same. I mean- I love you!" Arin said.

You laughed again, and told him to go home. He did exactly what he was told, and you slowly sank to the bottom of your part of the ocean, the tune of the song in you head as you slept.

**Author's Note:**

> im a meme
> 
> ok i promise NEXT one is wildest dreams


End file.
